Strange Days
by Hysteric-Sloth
Summary: A young high school teacher, Kaiko Maiyumi, begins to accept the odd thoughts she developed for one of her senior student, Satoshi. In the long run, she doesn't know what to do about her thoughts except for see what happens if she tests them out. But for Satoshi, his response to her actions may surprise her in either a good or bad way. But the truth to the scenarios, is a daydream
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Name Is

* * *

My name is Maiyumi Kaiko. I am twenty-four years old, making me the youngest teacher inside the school I work at. Its funny how people mistaken me to be younger than that but all of my colleagues would say it's because of my small figure and young face. Even the students were surprised once they saw me be introduced as their new history teacher earlier in the year last year. Neither one of their comments seemed to effect me except for one student.

The door completely slammed open revealing a certain brunette. I paused from reading a section in the History book and glanced at the boy as he silently walked over to his seat. "Y-You're late, Mr. Kamui." I took a dry gulp and notified him of his tardiness. But as always, he just shrugged off my comment as he sat in his chair. And as always, the class would laugh. "I still don't understand why you keep mentioning that I'm late when you and I both know that I don't care." He commented, causing the class to laugh Even more.

This student that spoke to me so coldly was Kamui Satoshi. The same student all of the staff warned me about interacting with, and to not waste my breath on him. And yet I did both of them. Miku told me that he's the head leader of his little group of delinquents; which included him, Sakine Meito, and Taono Yohio. They were said to always hang out on top of the schools roof throughout their class time.

Many of the other teachers would get angry towards his attitude, and give him a detention, but I was different from all of them. ... I was different because I was madly obsessed with the coldness he brought onto me. The deepness of his voice muttering harsh things to me sent shivers down my spine in more ways than one. Those careless brown eyes stared at me as if I was the lowest person he had ever saw, and yet knowing such thing causes my body to heat all the way up. ... I knew I couldn't deny his looks when I first lied eyes on him. Shoulder-length, messy, dark hair that framed his face perfectly, broad shoulders, and a height that could intimidate someone as short as I. He never wore his school-tie and left four or five buttons unbuttoned on his shirt, revealing his perfect collarbone that I wished to so much as trace my fingers along.

At first I denied it all, but the more I worked here I began to realize that I loved it all. I loved this seventeen year-old delinquent who treated me like an animal. Of course I had to keep all of these feelings hidden or else I'd jeopardize my job. I knew it was beyond the words "Wrong" for a teacher to lust after a student, so I continue to put up a mask in front of everyone.

"And I, Mr. Kamui, continue to not understand why you bother to show up if you hate it here. You don't care to learn anything about History, so what's your purpose?" I commented back. This had caused him to glare at me dangerously as the students began to laugh at him. So he quickly barked, "Shut it!" making everyone quiet down. "You're such a pest for a teacher. I only come here to not get a truant-mark. Got that?" My heart paced the more I felt punished by his gaze. `I am a pest, aren't I?´ I thought quietly to myself before I closed the book I was holding.

Quickly glancing at my watch, I saw how there was only two minutes till class was over.

"A-Alright class, your homework tonight is to finish reading sections two and three. Tomorrow we'll be going over the Chapter assesment and I'll allow you to work in partners to get the questions done. Any questions?" I asked the class and only one student rose her hand. "Yes Ms. Kagamine."

"When will you post grades?" She asked, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

Other than being in love with one of my students, I couldn't help but also love everyone's enthusiasm when it came to this class. My lips lightly tugged upwards before I gladly said, "W-Well I'll surely post them once school is over. Everyone will be able to see them right when you walk in, but I must say that I'm proud of all of you. Ninety-seven percent of you passed this class with an excellent grade, and for that I'll switch-out the test on Friday for a movie-day. Plus I'll bring Takuyaki as a treat on the side." I then sweetened my smile as everyone clasped their hands together. "You're so sweet, Ms. Shion! Satoshi, you should be nicer to her! She's too nice to be mean to!" A girl with long pink hair glared at Satoshi.

"Will you mind your business?" He merely scoffed in return.

As soon as he said that, the bell to lunch rang and half of the students immediately left; Thus including Satoshi. The other half always either stay inside to eat, hang out with their friends, or ask me questions. I didn't mind because I always wanted to build a better relationship with them.

"Ms. Shion, how can you deal with that prick?" Kim had then asked. "He's going to talk shit to the wrong person one day." She mindlessly said.

"Watch the language." I quickly told her. "Anyway. It's probably because I'm more tolerant of him. I was never the type to get angry, nor get involved with fights. I just think in order to deal with someone as aggressive as him. Showing how tolerant you are with him will confuse him enough to lower that aggression." I made up.

Luka shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You really ticked him off with that comment you made to him, even though it was funny."

Her and her group of friends laughed, including me. `... I knew I would tick him off. I wanted him to pay attention to only me if it was possible. Sometimes I wonder how his hands would feel like when they're "actually" on me. My fantasies can only stretch so far, and because of that, I crave his touch more and more the moment another scenario pops into my head.

Yesterday I completely blanked out in the shower, and part of me blames myself for watching all that porn earlier in the day. But the second I thought of "his" aggression, I began to imagine sitting on near the edge of the bed, with both of my wrists tied together with his tie, wearing nothing but my panties. My eyes were glued to his gaze as he stared down at me, taunting me with a smirk. ... A smirk that injects me adrenaline off the thought of me not knowing his next move.

Although having my hands tied isn't much; the fantasy of being trapped by him is what gets my heart racing within a second. But as little as the fantasy stretches, I could still imagine his voice mocking me; ... Telling me to beg for him to touch me.

The days I have my wet-daydreams, which is starting to happen everyday, I tend to spend a longer time in the shower relieving myself. But no matter how much I relieve myself; I'd rather be made a mess out of. Completely dominated. ... To be his Fuck toy-

"Ms. Shion, are you okay? You look like you're out of it." Luka's voice had suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. I briefly shook my had and responded, "Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking."

With that being said, I strolled over to my desk and took a seat.

I know I shouldn't have these urges for him, but I can't help them. I can tell myself that I'll stop the next day, but as soon as I see him in the hallway, or even in my class; it would be as if I never told myself to stop to begin with. For a split second, I lusted after his friend as well a few months ago. All it took was for him to purposely bump his shoulder into me when we were passing by one another in the halls.

I feel as though I have to get closer in order to know why small, hurtful thoughts, causes me to dream of all these sexual fantasies. Being both attractive and dominating is getting me wrapped around his finger, but ... what would happen if I find out too much and cross the line with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

Chapter 2: Series

* * *

12:28 p.m.

Thursday

 _I swear, I dread this time of the day from Monday through Friday. Just like the other staff members, we I have to sit through these daily meetings about our teaching methods. It's not like I, or anyone elder for that matter, bothers to listen. My only goal for the next hour is to keep my back straight, nod my head every two minutes, and mumble "I agree." to make it seem like I'm paying attention._

 _I've grown used to this part of my routine to the point I can allow myself to daydream a little. As bad ad it is to let myself fantasize during work, it's nothing but a tiny treat. Especially if I know how to get my work done efficiently soon after words. I guess this is a way of my multitasking skills improving. Who knows, who cares? What I should be thinking about is that one position I saw on the online kamasutra book._

 _The way they depicted the position through the picture looked like it'd feel good. The Kneeling Fox seems a little like the reverse cowgirl, but the Prisongaurd position looked like something to be used for ...rough sex. Gosh, if someone as were to do a kneeling version of the Prisongaurd position, I know I'd lose my mind for sure! ... But I never had anyone satisfy me before. I never felt anything. Never thought of them twice._

 _That's probably why I keep having these daydreams about sex. They're even starting to grow into dreams at night, and I caught myself having one! Damn, it was embarrassing moaning myself awake. The curse about it is that I wake up in the middle of the night extremely horny, but my body is too tired to relieve myself. Life is truly fair._

"Maiyumi, do you have any thoughts or ideas to add onto the new teaching methods?" I blinked twice once I heard Mr. Takumi asking me a question. I merely gave a small smile towards the principal and shook my head.

"I honestly couldn't. Your idea is already good enough for the plans. I think we'll see the improvements we'll need for each class with it." I responded to him before I decided to daydream again. But that was till I heard him drop " _his_ " name.

"We can only hope the new method work. The true goal is to get all the delinquents to attend their classes regularly and get better test scores. For example; Mr. Kamui. That kid has so much potential, and yet he chooses to ditch most of his classes except for yours, Maiyumi. I'm not saying this out of thin air. I snooped through his attendance records and saw that he doesn't go to a single one of his classes except History." He mentioned. Immediately the teacher next to me had shot up from his seat and slammed his hands against the table, causing the rest of us to flinch.

"What the hell?! I threatened to call his mom, have a conference, and even bribed him some money to come to my class! She most likely doesn't do a single thing, and yet he willingly shows up to her class? That's some bull shit!" He managed to yell out, while somewhat still keeping his cigarette between his lips.

Everyone stared at the man quietly as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

The principal took the time to finally pip up, " , you need to relax. Ever since the board of education demanded for all math teachers to teach Common- Core, you've been stressed out. And bribing a student is against regulations."

"And?! You'd bribe him too! Except you'd probably order him to meet you in some parking lot at night, wearing a trechcoat, shades, and carry a briefcase full of cash! The economy is hard nowadays, and we can't afford having a student be absent from our classes. It costs money out of the school, and from us. Unless you have a plan that'd work to get Satoshi to go to class, I'm still going to sit here and talk shit, threaten him, or bribe him." He then plopped back down in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Miku scoffed and said, "And what's the point of going through that cycle again if it doesn't work?" _Seriously. I didn't even know he was going around threatening Satoshi. I shouldn't worry too much, cause it obviously didn't phase him if he still didn't show up to his class._

"Enough" Takumi gave a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear. Once Kamui Satoshi gets brought up, the teachers has tendency to start fussing with one another. But subside from that, since he only shows up to Maiyumi's class, I think we should experiment and have her try to talk and convince him to go to his other classes. If the communication barrier is too difficult, then we can try planning something else" He tried explaining till I rapidly interrupted him.

"I don't think there would be a big problem. I-I mean, I'm going to try my best." _This is a chance to be alone with him. I-I know things won't happen of "that" sort, but to be isolated with him in a room is one out of many fantasies I have. ... But knowing that he goes to my class only fills me with so much joy._

"Very well. I'll give it about two weeks. If he refuses by then, I'll have no choice but to call his parents in for a meeting to discuss him being expelled." He calmly told me.

Right when he dropped the **E** word, my heart froze for a second.

 _Takumi is thinking about expelling him? ... I guess I've been too busy lusting after him to the point I've been ignoring his bad records. Both grades and attendance. Shit! How am I going to get him to commit like that in two weeks? already tried bribing him, and that didn't work. He probably tried bribing him two dollars, but he doesn't understand that he's a seventeen year-old, almost eighteen, guy that isn't reliant on chump change. He would have to bribe better than that-._ I paused for a second of my thinking once a though sprang up. _What...if I tried offering him ... Me?_

"Well the meeting is over. I'm trusting Maiyumi on our new plan, just how I trust that will see a therapist one day. Because we are all also aware that he's probably still upset after his divorce." The principal lastly said.

"Divorces can be happy too. I'm just mad that she took my dog during the divorce instead of the check I offered" Yowane murmured beneath his breath before he stood from his seat and began exiting with everyone else.

I took my time following everyone out the room. _I know that this is either a hit or miss, and that I'm going to have to schedule time alone with him tomorrow. ... If this works, then everyone can be happy on all ends. The teachers won't have to worry. His parents won't have to worry about him getting expelled, Yowane will get the full amount of his paychecks, and as for me ..._

 _I get to be his pet._


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

Chapter 3: Approaches

6:03 p.m.

* * *

 _"I was reading a forum on my way here about psychological sexual tension; and I was intrigued by it"_ I freely spoke to the woman sitting in the chair in front of me. This was one of my daily therapy sessions with Ms. Taiko, or for what I call her, Ira. "The author in charge of it was explaining how sexual tension is like hypnotism caused by one, or each other. I only bring this up because there are times I feel like I'm in a trance when I'm going through these fantasies. B-But they're not caused by that guy I talk about! If it's a one-sided lust, then I must be playing psychological tricks on myself, right?" I told the blonde.

She took a moment to write onto her notepad, paused, then eyed me before saying, "Psychological confusion is usually result of someone having unresolved conflicts. In your case, that conflict may be you wanting to have a sexual encounter with this man. But because you can't, you're in sexual distress. Tension is only brought to the table when _both_ people are in the same mindset. Though you shouldn't let the word Distress get to you. It's only a way of saying frustration." She calmly told me.

 _I trust Ira enough to be truthful about my current situation towards Satoshi; but not enough to tell her that he's my student. I'd lose my job in an instant if I told her that! I'd rather quit my job before I let that happen. That way I'll be able to have a clean record if I ever tried to work somewhere else._ I silently nodded my head as I mumbled, "I see." _I want to talk about so many things regarding him and the school, but I can't. I don't even want to risk talking about offering myself to him, cause I know she'll tell me not to. ... That kind of defeat the purpose of me having a therapist, now does it?_

"Speaking on the topic of sexual matter; how many times have you thought about him today? Our goal is to minimize it as much as possible." Sitting her notepad to the side of her, she then folded her hands onto her lap and waited.

"Um" I paused for a brief second to think. "I believe it was four times so far. Once when I woke up, another as soon as I came to work. One more during my meeting. And the last one was right before I walked into your office. ... Like I was in the parkinglot sitting in my car fantasizing over him. I feel like I'm doing fine shrinking the amount of time I do it, but at the same time, I feel like each one is becoming more and more intense" I explained to her.

"Four? That's good so far, Maiyumi." Her red-coated lips curved into a small smile as she praised me. "Now when you say intense, what do you mean? You don't have to discuss every last one. You can explain the one you had right before you walked inside my office."

 _The one right before I walked in was totally ridiculous._ I sighed and switched my gaze away from hers. "Okay. ... The last one terrified me ... I-in a good way. We were at my house, him and I, and he had me lay on my back on the coffee-table. ... There was only one light on in the room, and that was the small lamp by the T.V., so the room was dim. The atmosphere was at room-temperature, and yet I could feel myself get goosebumps. The vibe itself was ominous, but it fed me that taboo type of thrill." I stopped myself from talking so I could catch my breath. The more I began to recall the fantasy, the more I felt my heart thump against my chest. I so much as had to cross my legs to lower myself from getting horny right then and there.

"As far as I'm getting; this is in your living-room? Am I right?" She questioned.

Still refusing to give her eye-contact, I shyly nodded my head before I continued explaining. "I was wearing the same black-button-up as I did today. Same shirt, same pencil-skirt, but my hair wasn't clipped up. It was completely loose. ... He was at my side tying my wrists together, but after he was done tying them together, he pushed them above my head and began tying them against the table so I couldn't leave. His expression was so concentrated and flushed. He looked so seductive looking like he was going to attack me at any given moment. I-I felt like I was the animal he caught.

But the sound of his voice telling me to keep my eyes closed. I obeyed him and had done so, but nothing was done for three to five minutes. ... I thought it was a form of waiting, but that was till I felt the edge of my shirt get lifted up a tiny bit. But within a second, something smooth and cold began to slowly drag across my skin underneath my shirt. I-I was scared because I couldn't see what it was, and yet it was sliding across my stomach, to the edge of my bra, to between my breasts, and stopped at the neckline of my shirt. ... It stayed there for less than a minute before it violently jerked up and began to tear apart my shirt, down in the middle. I could hear the piece of metal clank against the wooden floor; letting me know he dropped it. His left hand grabbed the edge of my bra and pulley it down, as his right hand pushed my skirt up. ... And before he continued, I woke out of that daydream."

"That's quite interesting. This is the third time you've mentioned a scenario of being tied up like that. But the fact that you've mentioned, what I assume to be, a knife; it's making me question the possibility of you having a masochistic disorder. Each one of your fantasies, especially this one, shows signs of you taking pleasure in the act or thought of not being able to escape from your captor." She brought up.

"A-A masochist?! Does it look like I walk around begging strangers to uppercut me?" I retorted. _The hell I am a masochist! That's freakin insane._

"Calm down, Maiyumi. I said that it was a possibility. Being a masochist isn't always sexual, it doesn't mean that you're strange, and it's an actual disorder with different ranges to it. I would have to refer you to the departments psychiatrist so we can run a diagnosis in-case you are one. But from what I can personally see, it may be a minor diagnosis of it. You probably have a higher chance of having EMD. Meaning; Emotional Masochist Disorder. It's when you do things knowing it'll either hurt you or that you can't have it. So it's basically putting yourself in a trap to hurting your own feelings. Get it?" She explained.

 _No matter which one it may be, I don't want Satoshi to find out that I might be a ... Masochist! My chances having him screw the living hell out of me is already thin! If he finds this out, or even gets suspicious of it, he'll never come to my class again. He won't even take his time out to be cruel to me! He'd just go to some other female teacher and treat her like a scum bag, while he fucks her across her desk afterschool instead of me! He would probably make her call him teacher instead! And will I be doing? Crying inside my living-room while eating a tray of brownies, reminiscing of the sex that I could've had if I wasn't some estranged masochist. ... I might as well start adopting cats and call it a life._

"Maiyumi, I know you're thinking of something you're not supposed to. You always make that bitter face when you're having negative thoughts. That, or you make a malicious smile." Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, causing me to see her give me that _look._ The same look that lets me know that she caught me.

 _She knows me too well already. Enough to see through me and know that I'm thinking about my future being a sad cat-lady._

"No, it's just that the title of being something like that isn't something to be taken positively." I finally responded.

"You need to understand that it doesn't change your lifestyle. It's just a diagnosis. You're still going to wake up, eat, sleep, breath, and go to work the same as always whether you are one or not. You can't let that get to you. And it's up to you to tell people about that. Till then, I'm going to send you home for the day. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. If you catch yourself thinking about that guy again, I want you to do something. Occupy yourself. The more you feed your desires; the more you turn into little monster." She lastly said.

With that, I grabbed my bag on the side of the couch and stood from my seat.

"I'll make sure to do that" _The hell I will. My goal is to make him take my offer tomorrow. If he accepts, then I'll simply stop my therapy sessions. I'll be allowed to think of him as much as I want to if I'm his afterschool pet._ "I'll see you tomorrow. "

 _I have to make sure I pick out the most provocative outfit for him tomorrow._

 _I have deal to make._


End file.
